Annexation of Alterac
The Annexation of Alterac was the process of Alterac joining the Empire of Arathor. Prior to Annexation of Alterac, the Alterac Mountains were inhabited by a large, belligerent people under the leadership of Ignaeus Trollbane. The harsh conditions of the Alterac Mountains caused its occupant to be a harsh people that recognized strength as a paramount quality. This belief led for the creation of a custom. The ancient Alteraci believed that their ruler needed to be the strongest amongst them. Thus, anyone could rule their people, so long as they defeated their predecessor in battle. The participants would wear no armor and adorn tribal war paint and fight to the death under most circumstances. Whoever emerged victorious would be their new leader. Many years before the emerging of the Empire of Arathor, the Alterac were led by an elderly man known as Peren. Peren had been a mighty warrior in his day, but he had become old and white-haired and grown soft, in the opinion of many of the Alteraci. The Forest trolls of the Chillwind Pass were a bitter enemy of the Alteraci people. Peren had attempted in making peace with the Forest Trolls through diplomacy. Outraged, a younger warrior known as Ignaeus challenged Peren to a duel to contest his leadership. Ignaeus slew the older leader in fair combat. As their leader, Ignaeus led the Alteraci in many raids against the Forest Trolls, being heralded as a mighty warrior. Ignaeus had a skilled smith forge him a sword that he dubbed, Trol'kalar or 'Troll Slayer' in present Common. Many years later, a warlord from the southeast came to the Alterac Mountains. This man was strange, smaller than the mountainous Alterac, but he also claimed to be a great warrior, having conquered all of the Arathi Highlands under his rule. He named himself, Thoradin and expressed interest in bringing Alterac into his fold as well. Ignaeus was originally hostile, welcoming him to war with his people. However, Thoradin replied that he would duel for leadership of his people. Many of the Alterac disapproved, claiming no outsider could duel to be their leader. Yet, Ignaeus bellowed and accepted Thoradin's challenge, confident that a man of his stature would defeat the smaller, Thoradin. As the challenger, Thoradin determined the site of the duel, a rugged terrain covered with heavy mists, wittingly knowing that he stood a chance through strategy. Thoradin and Ignaeus stood across from each other, wielding their fabled blades, Strom'kar and Trol'kalar. Thoradin exhausted the mighty Ignaeus by slipping into the mists to come out elsewhere, soon enough Thoradin was able to put the Alteraci on his back, defeating him. Thoradin permitted Igneous to live, offering him his hand so that they could conquer humanity together. Afterwards, Alterac joined the Empire of Arathor, Ignaeus serving as Thoradin's general in the conflicts to come, including the Troll Wars, fought on Alteraci soil. References * Ignaeus Trollbane * Trol'kalar * Empire of Arathor Category:Alteraci History Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Empire of Arathor